wrldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sessos
Sessos '''(Tinóan: Seſós) 'is the planet on which this world-build takes place on. Realm of the Known World The realm of the known world includes 3 continents (or 2 if you count Azoss as a ''Big Island). The three continents are Venoss, Estos, and Azoss. The Realm of the Known World is also called Ressos. Other Continents Ertos The continent of Ertos (from Ert ''- Far and ''Os(s) - Land(s)) is the one continent which people in the Realm have mapped since it's discovery in (1946 A.D.) by Captain Imaas Hend, Sonoids are from a race called Nem (in contrast to Men). Nem are like men, but they have hardly any emotions, and are more stronger, agile, fast, brave, etc. Entos / Antos The continent of Entos and the region of Antos were technically discovered in (1944 or 1945 A.D.) by Hend when sailing across the Anoss Sea, except he only saw some of the southern portions of the southern-most islands in Antos. In 1978 however, Captain Isaak Hend (Imaas Hend's descendant) discovered the Empire of the Yatch Dynasty and all of Entos and Antos. In 1988, all areas except for the Yamese and Shanese lands were colonized. Languages Tinóan Tinóan is the most spoken language that was probably the first language Men ever spoke. Over 89% of Men speak it as a language (~16.3B of the 18.3B; 90% of them as L2 speakers). It is the primary language of Noross and most of Vonoss. Commonish Commonish, also called Commonic, is the second-most langauge with over 13B speakers, around 12B are L2 speakers however. Riverlandic Riverlandic, also called Riverish or Riverlandish, is a well-known language because of the trading-ports of the Riverlands. Being the only Riverlandic ''language that is not derived from Arndic (it and Arndic both come from Proto-Riverlandic). Races Rivers, Lakes, and Streams Inside The inside of Sessos is split into 6 (or 7) sections: the crust, the outer mantle, the cyromantle, (the cyrocore), the inner mantle, the outer core, and the inner core. The cyromantle is made up of H2O water, ammonia, liquid ammonia, methane, methane ice, H2O ice, rock, and more undiscovered gases, liquids, and ices. Since most of the cyromantles's eastern and western parts heated up during the end of the Glacial Period, most of it is made up of frozen rock. Some frozen rocks have tubes inside of them, where magma can rise from the inner and outer cores (magmatubes). This causes steam to form in these areas, making even more rock form. In the northern and southern regions, where it is still cold, the cyromantle forms frozen rock tubes (cyrotubes) up into the Northern Ocean, rivers, streams, lakes, on ice, and on land on Noross, Arctica (technically part of Noross) and Antarctica. Below the oceanic crust, there is a spherical region called the ''saltsphere, where when the cyromantle's water goes through it, it becomes salty. Once this water, called alastiner water (from Tinoan alast - salt and tiner - liquid), goes into the ocean, it still contains deadly water, containing ammonia, etc. Fresh water forms in lakes, rivers, and streams from the watersphere, a spherical region above the cyromantle where fresh water resides. It goes into lakes, etc. from holes the water makes in the outer mantle. This water, called flastitiner water (from Tinoan flasti ''- fresh and ''tiner - liquid), contains an extremely small life form called a tinerexhodron ''(/tiner-eks-hod-dron/; from Tinoan ''tiner - liquid and exhod - micro / tiny and dron - life). Tinerexhodrons are around .005 angstroms (.0005 nm) in diameter (since water molecules are 2.75 angstroms in diameter (.275 nm)). Tinerexhodrons are created once there parent tinerexhodron dies in the cyrotube. The tinerexhodrons are so small, that not even the liquids can go out of the holes they go through in the cyrotubes. Once out into the ocean, they eat up liquid ammonia, and since liquid ammonia evaporates at 239.81 K (-33.34°C), tinerexhodrons heat themselves up to around (-3°C), and then goes back into a cyrotube, where it dies, and all of the ammonia leaves there body and around 500 new tinerexhodrons form. This ammonia then refreezes in the cyrotubes normal temperature of around -242.85 K (-516°C), then becomes a liquid once again at the bottom of the ocean's hypothetical temperature of around 206.15 K (-67°C). Anossia Top: Modern maps of Anossia; Bottom: The International Continental Association's possible Anossian continent before sinking. Anossia is the lost continent in the vast sea of the Anoss Ocean. Most maps however, do not show the Anoss Ocean because it would make the map too big and most of the land of Anossia is uninhabited. The only peoples probably died. The continental plate it's on, the Anossia Plate, rises and sinks around every 5,000 years. Anossia probably first sunk in 100,000 B.E. E.g.: * 10,000 BE S * 5,000 BE R * 1 DE S * 4697 AE R * 9980 AE S Based off this figure from the International Continental Association (ICA), Anossia will rise in 2980 years from 1717 A.E.